Jirobo
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Jirobo Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Ninja, member of Sound Ninja Five Destructive Capacity: City Block Level (stronger than giant Choji, and could easily hold and toss him) Range: Over a dozen metres with Earth manipulation Speed: Supersonic+ '''(At least as fast as CS1 Sasuke who dodged a supersonic attack) Lifting Strength: '''Class M (able to easily hold and toss giant Choji) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ Durability City Block Level ''' Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools Intelligence: Skilled in combat, but can be overly cocky Weakness: Can be too cocky and toy with his opponents Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, agility, stamina, chakra manipulation, chakra absorption, earth element manipulation, skilled in the Rakanken fighting style (similar to sumo), chakra barriers (with the help of the other Sound Four,) shapeshifting (can merge with another member of the Sound Four to transform their appearance), the power of the Cursed Seal allows Jirobo to utilize the planet's natural energy and use it to power up his jutsu and physical stats '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Juin (Cursed Seal): Placed on the user by Orochimaru utilizing Juugo's unique enzymes, the Cursed Seal allows one to augment their physical stats such as strength, speed, and chakra as well as their ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities through the use of natural energy. There are two stages of the Cursed Seal: The initial stage appears as the Cursed Seal markings spreed across the user's body, allowing them to forcefully absorb natural energy and create sage chakra. Once the advanced stage of the Cursed Seal is awakened, the user's abilities increase further and their body transforms in to a grotesque appearance as their chakra is forcefully drawn from them and replaced with potent sage chakra. Although with these transformations the power of ninjutsu is greatly increased and becomes senjutsu, prolonged use of the Cursed Seal's power is dangerous and causes great strain on the user's body.  - Rakanken (Arhat Fist): A form of taijutsu similar to sumo, this fighting style relies on applying great physical strength to martial arts techniques to increase the raw power of the user's strikes. The user of this style puts the weight of their entire body in to their blows with the intent to take down the target quickly. The strength of these attacks are increased further with the awakening of Jirobo's Cursed Seal stages. Shōshitsu (Rising Knee): Jirobo quickly lifts his leg to strike his opponent with an upward knee thrust. •'Tokken (Thrusting Shoulder):' Using the full weight of his body, Jirobo will smash into his target with his shoulder. •'Hōshō (Crumbling Palm):' This technique is a quick forward palm strike. •'Shōgekishō (Upwards Attacking Palm):' A powerful upward palm thrust. While in stage 2 of the Cursed Seal, the force of this attack was strong enough for Jirobo to send giant Choji flying several dozen meters in to the air. Asshō (Pressure Palm): Jirobo strikes using a strong downward palm thrust. •'Gangeki (Rock Attack):' Jirobo attacks with a forceful punch. - Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as defense. Some earth jutsu can even alter hardness and weight properties. •'Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Dome Prison):' Jirobo forms a rock dome around a target or a group of targets. The victim(s) inside the earth barrier in turn have their chakra drained or "eaten" by Jirobo. The inside walls of the stone dome are self-repairing and regenerate from damage caused to them, though they can be destroyed with sufficient enough force. Due to the barrier's uneven chakra distribution, the side of the formation opposite of Jirobo has the slowest regeneration speed, and can be broken more easily. •'Doton: Doryō Dango (Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling):' Using a combination of chakra and super strength, Jirobo can lift a building-sized chunk of earth out of the ground. The giant rock can be hurled at a target or a group, crushing land and trees in its path. •Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return): To use this technique, Jirobo will place his hands on the ground and cause the earth to shift into a sturdy wall. This stone wall provides defense and protects from frontal attacks, though it can be destroyed with enough force. '- Kekkai Hōjin (Barrier Method Formation):' To use this technique, four explosive tags are placed around a target area. When a person enters the formation, the explosive tags detonate to destroy the target with a large blast.  - Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation): A shapeshifting technique that allows two people to merge and change into a new form. The Sound Four used this jutsu to disguise themselves as the Kazekage's two body guards (two in each form). '- Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation):' To execute this technique, the Sound Four stand in a square formation around an area and form a large protective chakra barrier. They then form a second barrier level on the inside to protect them from potential disturbances within the barrier, as they must remain in formation to keep the jutsu activated. This works to their advantage, as only they can cancel out the technique. Any person or object that comes in contact with the barrier's walls will be engulfed by flames. '-Shikokumujin (Four Black Fogs Formation):' A type of barrier jutsu used by all the members of the Sound Four specifically to aid in the process of Cursed Seal ascension. This technique forms a black barrier of chakra which locks the target in a coffin during their "temporary death" stage. This barrier is powerful enough to block the vision of Neji's Byakugan. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8